1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tone control device for a musical instrument to select to generate tones from pipes or a tone generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pipe organ produces sound, by driving pressurized air through pipes corresponding to keys depressed, from the pipes. The pipe organ includes multiple rows of pipes (ranks) according to different timbres, each composed of a plurality of pipes with differing pitches that pronounce one kind of timbre. The user performs by selecting a row of pipes with a desired timbre as the subject of tone generation.
An electronic organ that can simulate performance of the pipe organ described above is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,116, also published as Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-511983. U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,116 describes an electronic organ configured as a combination organ that is combined with pipes of a pipe organ, and is capable of generating tones through the pipes corresponding to keys depressed, based on the same principle as that of a pipe organ.